The invention relates generally to holder devices for supporting drink containers for securement to the door of an automobile vehicle, and more particularly to devices of this type which can be readily installed within a window channel of automobiles with different span distances between the window channel and the vertical surface of the automobile adjacent to the user of the drink container.
Numerous arrangements for holding glass bottles, metal cans, cups, etc. and other containers have been proposed, and have met with varying degrees of success. Prior beverage container holders have incorporated cup-like plastic castings constituted of polyethylene or other relatively rigid plastic material, or metal, and were provided with supporting arms or brackets by which they could be cemented in place on, or otherwise connected to the door of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,675 issued to Wilford J. Lerew et al. teaches a holder which comprises a body portion including a concavity to receive a receptacle, an uprising hanger terminating with a hook portion for placement over an object to support the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,303 issued to Frank S. Beckerer, Jr., teaches a one-piece container holder constituted of resilient, molded plastic substance having a bottom surface adapted to encircle and support the container. There is provided on the side wall of the container holder a flat portion which is adapted to mount against a generally vertical wall of a vehicle where it can be fixedly attached.
A drink container holder which has a molded plastic holder portion with a base or shelf, open arms which embrace the container and a rubber-like pliable connector extension which removedly attaches to the holder portion and is adapted for insertion in the vehicle window channel is produced by Rubber Queen Pretty Products, Inc. of Caskacton, Ohio. This device has the disadvantage of allowing the holder portion to move relative to the vehicle wherein open containers tend to spill when the vehicle turns, breaks etc. Also the rubber-like connector strap requires sufficient thickness which makes the holder difficult to install and remove from the window channel of newer vehicles with little or no window channel ware and vehicles with little or no space between the window channel edges and the window.